The PokeGames
by BradoniosPrime
Summary: A combination of Hunger Games and Pokemon. There are 18 Districts each with a different type. Two Tributes are raised each year from each District to be pitted against each other in the PokeGames
1. 1

A/N Hey guys this is my first story. I'm going to try to make as little grammatical errors as possible but it's inevitable that I'm going to mess up with spelling and grammar along the way. Keep in mind this is my first ever story and first attempt to write so it will probably really suck but bare with me. I hope you enjoy!

 **XXX**

 **Fire District**

Pignite woke with a start. Today was the day. He would no longer have a home. He had been raised from the time he was a Tepig until now for this day. He glanced across the room to look at his friend and fellow tribute Litten. Litten was still curled up and asleep at the foot of his own bed. From the time they were newborns and their destiny was decided for them Litten had always been so childlike he had never fully accepted that he would one day have to go in the arena. But today Litten would have to let go of his innocence.

 **Water District**

Marshtomp was training in the Water District Gym with his fellow tribute Starmie when suddenly Starmie made a strange noise. It was a squeaky like sound. Starmie had no visible mouth and had never spoke before so this was a shock to Marshtomp. With a croaking feeble voice Starmie muttered "Today."

 **Grass District**

With a loud hiss Servine struck Nuzleaf with Vine Whip. Nuzleaf stumbled backward. He unleashed his most powerful move Leaf Blade. He hit Servine square in his skinny chest. Servine collasped. With a grin Servine looked up to him and said "You're ready."

 **Normal District**

Persian stared at a exact replica of himself. Suddenly his copy melted into a purple blob. With a smile Ditto slid out the door. With a chuckle Persian sprinted after Ditto. He had no fear.

 **Fighting District**

Hawlucha had Mankey in a headlock. She always seemed to triumph over him. With a whimper of consent from Mankey she let him go. She knew no matter how much she told herself that she should abondan him in the arena she would keep him safe at all costs.

 **Flying District**

With a deafining swoop Staraptor blew away Noibat literally and physically. Since he was a tiny Starly, Noibat had always admired him. Noibat was so small and carefree that Staraptor hated the thought of her going into the arena.

 **Poison District**

Skorupi crawled over to Nidokings bed. With a flourish of his pincers he stabbed his stinger into a chink in Nidokings armor that only he knew of. With a roar Nidoking jerked awake. With a grin Skorupi said slyly "Are you ready?"

 **Ground District**

Boooom! Onyx threw yet another attacking Pokemon out of his way and into a nearby wall. From the stands of the gym Vibrava sighed. Her and Onyx were so different he was loud, aggressive, and violent while she was reserved, compassionate, and passive. They were most definitely an unlikely pair.

 **Rock District**

Tyrunt was running after his best friend Archeops. They were trying to make the best of their last day of fun by playing a game of tag. A large Graveler gave the two tributes a questining look. But they were used to it by no. Archeops and Tyrunt knew they wouldn't last in the arena so they've always lived life to the fullest.

 **Bug District**

Weedle sat curled up next to Wimpod. They were both tiny fragile Pokemon. But in the games what counts is whats inside. Deep deep inside a Pokemon where the darkness is. And they both succeded in that category.

 **Ghost District**

Gougeist always got nervous around the other Ghost tribute Gengar. He always had a malicious smile platsered on his face. She was quite scared of Gengar. As was everyone else.

 **Steel District**

Klang floated a few feet off the ground watching Skarmory gracefully fly through hoop after hoop. Klang always wondered why Skarmory put up with him. She was so agile and cunning and he was just a few scraps of metal. But she always supported him. And that would count very very much, very very soon.

 **Electric District**

With a zap Electivere knocked Raichu unconscious. He had a satisfied smirk on his face. He knew he would have to despose of Raichu in the arena. He had no intent of letting anyone even his allies get in his way.

 **Psychic District**

Kirlia held on tight to Solosis while he floated in the air. Kirlia loved Solosis and that was the truth. But he was so, so... unfeeling. He hardly ever talked and when he did it was a monotone factual remark. But in the arena she would make him love her. No matter what.

 **Ice District**

Beartic hurled Jynx across the Gym and retracted his claws. He slowly lumbered closer and closer. She whimpered in fear. But with a cheer from Sealeo his fellow tribute he slashed and the light dimmed out of her once joyful eyes.

 **Dragon District**

Fraxure slowly made her way out of her room. She could see that Gabite was up and ready to go. With a snarl Gabite hissed "Come on, I'm ready to rip some throats out!" With a sigh Fraxure nodded and grabbed her bag.

 **Dark District**

True to it's name the Dark District was pitch black. Weavile had a hard time spotting Honckrow in the haze but with a flick of her wrist she shot an Ice Beam into the sky. With a thud her friend and tribute fell next to her. She defrosted him with an Ice Heal. "Stupid weasel." Honckrow muttered.

 **Fairy District**

Florges covered her ears. Igglybuff had been cackling wildly for the past 3 hours. "I WILL CRUSH THEM ALL!!" screamed Igglybuff. "THOSE PUNY MORTALS WILL FALL BENEATH MY MIGHTY POWER!!" Florges headed out the door and miles away she could still hear her. "DIE! DIE! DIE!"


	2. 2

**A/N So I know the last chapter was pretty short but I promise from now on they'll be quite long. So once again I hope you all enjoy my quite horrendous writing!**

 **XXX**

The train screeched to a halt. Fraxure looked out the window. They were at their final stop. The Fairy region. She was staring out the window when from behind her she heard a chuckle. She quickly swiveled her head backwards. Standing in the shadows was...Her! The thing that looked like her crept forward and said in a voice not like hers at all "Gotcha!" Slowly the copys body melted little by little until it was a small purple blob. "Hi, my names Ditto. Whats yours?" With an astonished look on her face she stuttered "Fraxure." He smied and said "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Fraxure. I was thinking about making an alliance and you seem like a fine young lady." His smile got even bigger as he said "So what do you say?" Before she could say anything, outside the cart thier was a huge Boom! They both slowly crept out of the cart. Fraxure was amazed by what she saw. In the main cart lying on the ground was Gabite knocked unconscious. And standing on top of him was a small pink Pokemon with round innocent eyes. "I AM IGGLYBUFF!! NO ONE SHALL DEFY ME!!"

 **XXX**

Pignite gaped in awe at Igglybuff. That tiny round Pokemon had just whooped a 150 pound dragon. Suddenly from the shadows lurched an enormous purple Pokemon. "Look little buddy I don't want to hurt you so get off of Gabite and leave us all alone." "YOU THINK YOU COULD DEFEAT ME!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! FOOLISH MORTAL!!!" With a flick of her tiny hand Nidoking was knocked off balance and fell to the ground. Befire he could do anything Igglybuff used Dazzling Gleam. Knocking him unconscious. Suddenly a looming presencw is felt be everyone. Coming out of a compartment is a gigantic Beartic with an equally large Sealeo by his side. With a roar Beartic charged. Igglybuff tensed and got ready to pounce. But before either of them took ine step forward two small discs shot from the roof hitting them both. Their bodies convulsed and then dropped. A screeching noise came from an intercom and a deep voice said "Please no more fighting or we will have to detain the rest of you, thank you." Pignite sighed with relief he hated unnecessary conflict. He meandered around the train for a few hours until it came to a stop. They were here. The Capitol.

 **XXX**

Hawlucha and Mankey were led by a strange figure in all white to a private bedroom. "This is where you will be sleeping. Tommorow training will begin. Good night." he said with a demanding tone. Hawlucha stood staring at the door for minutes until she finally turned around to get in bed. Mankey was already passed out and snoring on the bed. She slowly scooted him over and got in bed. She knew tonight she wouldn't be sleeping.

 **XXX**

Kirlia waltzed into the training room. She noticed everyone was already in small groups or pairs. She saw Solosis at a nearby station she started to gracefully walkwd towards him when she suddenly tripped over a small black and red cat-like Pokemon. "Get out of my way stupid cat!" she said as she kicked him away. She hardly made it two steps away before she fell to her knees. She stood up and looming behimd her was the menacing form of Pignite. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size buddy." Kirlia glanced around the room, she noticed everyone was staring at them. She had to fight him. Or she would be viewed as a coward. So she quickly shot a Psybeam. Pignite was blown into a nearby wall. He unsteadily rose to his feet with a gleam in his eyes that frightened Kirlia. With a mighty bellow he used Flamethrower and Kirlia barely had time to scream.

 **XXX**

Marshstomp tentatively walked over to Pignite. "That was pretty great!" he said with a smile. "Oh, yeah. I was okay." Pignite shrugged. With a casual glance at Kirlia being floated off to the infirmary by her fellow tribute Solosis Marshstomp said "Look let me get to the point, I want to be allies." Pignite sat pondering the offer for a few minutes before saying "Only if Litten comes with us." Marshstomps smile grew "Thats not a problem. Not a problem at all."

 **XXX**

Nuzleaf nervously twitched. He was sitting backstage awaiting his interview. He was thinking of all the ways not to pass out on stage when suddenly he heard his name being called. He shyly walked up the stairs onto the stage. He sat down on a comfy red chair opposite of a pale purple Pokemon with two tails. "Hi my name is Espeon, and you must be Nuzleaf. So tell us a bit about yourself." "Well," he stuttered "I'm from the Grass District my fellow tribute is Servine and I'm extremely nervous right now." The audience shuddered with laughter. Slowly a smile crept onto Nuzleafs face.

 **XXX**

Staraptor crept quitely into his room. Noibat was laying soundless on the bed. He wished he could charm the audience like some of the other tributes. Especially that Nuzleaf he won over the crowd in an instant. Staraptor got into bed without a sound. He slowly and carefully curled up around Noibat. He had to make sure she survived the games. He had to.

 **XXX**

 **A/N Hey guys I know I said my chapters would be longer but I assure you that oncw we get into the arena the chapters will be very long indeed. I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. 3

A/N So today we enter the arena. Alliences have been formed and enemies have been made. Don't get too mad at me if I kill someone you like. Hope you enjoy!

XXX

Streams of light crept into the small dark enclosed room Weavile was in. She quickly paced back and forth. Her ultimate goal right now was to find Honchkrow and run away as fast as possible. She was trying to peek out of the cracks in the room to see any possible escape routes when suddenly the floor started moving. Weavile was slowly lifted upwards into the sunlight. After blinking a few times she analyzed her surroundings. To her left was Gougeist and to her right was Weedle. Neither of them were a threat. Directly in front of her hundreds of feet away was Honchkrow. She winced inwardly. They were placed so far apart. But she had to make it to him. She tensed, ready to run at a moments notice. "Hello tributes!" boomed an imposing voice, "Let the 84th Poke Games begin!" Before Weavile could move a millimeter she saw Onyx smash his rocky tail into Gougeist. Weavile held back a scream, quickly she ran towards Honchkrow. To her left and to her right Pokemon were dying. Vibrava crushed beneath Beartics feet. Klang being dosed with electricity by Electivire. Raichu impaled by Gabites razor sharp claws. She hurriedly shook their dying faces out of her head. She had one goal. Get to Honchkrow. She was steps away from him when suddenly a glint of sunlight hit her in the eye. She quickly looked up and saw Skarmory heading straight for her. She was feet away when from the side swooped Honchkrow protecting Weavile from Skarmorys razor sharp beak. But in doing so he was imapled. Honchkrow dropped to the ground motionless. With a cry of rage Weavile jumped onto Skarmorys sleek back. She extended her claws and ripped through the tough metal like it was paper. Soon Skarmory was dead. Weavile slowly crawled away into the forest. Grief stricken she lay in a bush sobbing. The only thing hiding her crys from nearby Pokemon was the horrendous guttural screams of the dying.

XXX

Fraxure sprinted across the open plain with two identical Persians at her side. Once all three of them made it safely into the forest they collapsed. Even with their combined efforts they had hardly escaped. Fraxure had to gravely injure and even kill multiple Pokemon. Florges had been with them but her own fellow tribute Igglybuff had jumped onto her back and ripped her to shreds. Soon after they had been attacked by Archeops and Tyrunt. Persian had decapitated Archeops and Ditto turned into a copy of Tyrunt and sliced him up. But they had finally made it to the forest. Slowly they all rose to their feet knowing that they had little time to sit and rest. "Hey," said Ditto after they had been walking for miles "We should find a place to sleep. Fraxure glanced at the sky seeing that the sun was setting. "How about here?" she said pointing to a nearby cave. "Looks fine to me." replied Persian. They cautiously crept into the cave. In the far corner huddled and shivering were Weedle and Wimpod. "G-get away." stuttered Weedle "We d-don't want to h-hurt you." Fraxure slowly crept forward "Hey, its going to be okay." she said in a comforting tone "No one's going to hurt you." They backed further into the corner. "Look you can sleep with us, alright." smiled Fraxure. "O-okay." whimpered Wimpod. Weedle and Wimpod curled up and slowly drifted to sleep. Persian and Ditto got comfortable and went to sleep too. Fraxure was first watch. She tried her best to stay awake but slowly lulled into a deep sleep. She woke up to a screech. She saw a flash of purple and Persians limp body careening against the wall. Starmie quickly used Rapid Spin, landing the final blow to Persians body. Fraxure roared and used Dragonbreath. Starmie stumbled backwards. Before she could make another move Kirlia jumped forward with Solosis by her side. So Kirlia and Solosis made an alliance with Starmie. Not a suprise since they were all Psychic Pokemon. Solosis slowly floated towards the shuddering forms of Weedle and Wimpod. He slowly floated Weedle into the air with Psychic. But an instant before he could slam him against the ground. Wimpod made a guttaral noise Fraxure didn't know could come from a Pokemons mouth and jumped onto Solosis. He ripped and shredded with his sharp teeth and underbelly. Solosis screamed with agony. He was being torn to bits. His limp form fell to the floor. Before Kirlia or Starmie could make another move he jumped upon Starmie as well. Soon Starmie was nothing but a few purple limbs. Wimpod glowed with a bright white light and slowly grew bigger until he was a full grown Golisopod. Kirlia teleported before she was killed too. Golisopod grabbed Weedle and cradled him in his arms. Fraxure watched in astonishment. She didn't know what to do or to think. She had just lost Persian but was equally shocked by Wimpod.. no Golisopods actions. She didn't know such a fragile Pokemon could kill. If the games could do this to him what would it do to her.

 **XXX** Staraptor and Noibat watched as a hologram appeared in the dark starry sky. It was the face of an aged and tired looking Dragonite. _"Hello tributes here are todays victims. Vibrava: Ground District, Klang: Steel District, Skarmory: Steel District, Raichu: Electric District, Honchkrow: Dark District, Gougeist: Ghost District, Florges: Fairy District, Tyrunt: Rock District, Archeops: Rock District, Persian: Normal District, Starmie: Water District, Solosis: Psychic District. Also Wimpod has evolved. May the odds ever be in your favor._ " Staraptor shuddered. Twelve Pokemon had been killed in the span of less than 24 hours. Noibat gave off a loud yawn as she nuzzled up to him. He would say it to himself time and time again. He had to keep her safe. He had to.

 **XXX** **A/N I'm realllly sorry. I killed off a ton of characters. But I told myself that I couldn't kill less than 13. But most of the Pokemon that died weren't very important. The only ones I felt bad about killing were Archeops and Tyrunt. I thought I might make them into main characters but I changed my mind. I hope you guys enjoyed! P.S. You can comment who or who not to kill which I might take into consideration. I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	4. 4

**A/N Hey so I'm just guesstimating here but I rhink this story will have about 7 or 8 chapters just to let you know. Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

Pignite had been walking for hours with Litten and Marshstomp by his side. They had run as fast and as far as they could from the center yesterday. But today they were regretting their decision. The previous day they had no problem sprinting as far away as possible but today they were winded and they had little to eat. They trudged along for hours until they saw the open plain. They finally made it. Pignite cautiously looked out across the field. Litten mewled and playfully ran across the lushious grass. "Get back here Litten." whispered Pignite in a sharp tone. But Litten continued to roll in the field. Suddenly from the opposite field burst a group of Pokemon. Beartic, Nidoking, Electivire, Gabite, Onyx, Servine, and Sealeo. _The_ _Careers_ Pignite and Marshstomp rushed to Litten but seconds before they reached him Nidoking snatched him from the ground. As Nidoking was poised to throw Litten across the field his body suddenly went rigid. And he fell to the ground with a thud.

 **XXX**

Skorupi plunged his stinger into the chink in Nidokings armor only he knew. Nidoking fell to the ground. Dead. Skorupi scuttled away. He told himself he had to do it. He had to. That innocent Litten was going to be killed by him. He crawled into the woods and wept for hours and hours. After his tear ducts could take no more he dug a small hole where he could die a peaceful death.

 **XXX**

Litten was dropped to the ground and with a cry of surprise he hurriedly hid behind Pignite. "Sssoo are you his little gaurdian angelsss?" tittered Servine with a sneer. "Stay away from him!" bellowed Pignite He quickly shot a Flare Blitz hitting Servine in the side. Servines body flew across the gield and hit Sealeo. Servine unsteadily got to his feet and hissed. He unleashed Leaf Storm but it didn't hit him. Marshstomp jumped in the way. Marshstomps final expression was not one of sorrow or pain. No. He died with a smile on his face knowing he had saved Pignite. Pignite steadily turned to look at Servine in the eye. But was shocked to see a large serpentine Pokemon in his place. Servine had evolved into Serperior. With a quick strike of his tail he batted Litten and Pignite were thrown to the edge of the forest. The last thing Pignite saw before passing out was Litten staring up at the menacing forms of the Careers.

 **XXX**

Pignites eyes fluttered opened. Standing next to him was not Litten, but Torracat. He gaped with astonishment. "What happened!" exclaimed Pignite. He didn't except an answer Torracat had never said a word in his life. But from the shadows emerged... _Gengar!_ Pignite stiffened ready to fight. Gengar chuckled. _"Im your friend fool. I saved both your lives."_ he said with a cruel smile. _"But your little buddy right here sure helped alot he struck the final blow."_ with a sneer Gengar layed down and soon fell asleep. Pignite looked at Torracat with a questioning glance. Torracat just shrugged and curled up next to Pignite. Pignite had an uneasy feeling about Gengar. But they were still alive thats what counts.

 **XXX**

Nuzleaf trudged through the woods. It seemed like everyone but him had alliances. At the beginning of the games he had tried to catch Servines attention but he completely ignored him and joined up with the Careers. After all they'd been through and he had abandoned him for more powerful Pokemon. But that was in the past. He had shed his tears now all he had to do was survive.

 **XXX**

Weavile quitely crept through the undergrowth when a bright light shined in the night sky. _"Hello tributes. Here is todays victims. Nidoking: Poison District, Skorupi: Poison District, Marshstomp: Water District, Sealeo: Ice District. May the odds ever be in your favor!"_ "Thank God it wasn't me," muttered Weavile "Only 20 left." a voice behind her giggled _"Make it 19."_ And with a quick blow Weavile was dead.

 **XXX**

Fraxure walked with Golisopod and Ditto by her side while Weedle sat on Golisopods shoulder. They had not seen even a trace of any other tributes. They found a nice cozy cave and settled down for the night. Hours later they all woke up to a high pitched giggling. Fraxure looked up and saw a pair of blood red eyes filled with malice. _"Gotcha!"_

 **XXX**

 **A/N** **Sorryyyyyy. I know I didn't really kill anyone important this chapter but still. I had kind of an attachment to Weavile. Well I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	5. 5

**A/N Just wanted to let you know at least 7 or 8 tributes will die this round. :) Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

Fraxure watched as Ditto was hit with Shadow Ball and fell to the ground. Weedle attempted to attack but was thrown to the side. With a sickening crunch Weedle was crushed underfoot by a still unknown Pokemon. Golisopod screamed with anger he launched himself towards the mysterious Pokemon but it teleported away. Golisopod screeched with rage. he threw rocks this way and that. "Shut up!" yelled Fraxure "Someones going to hear you!" He slowly turned towards her with a look in his eyes she'd never seen before. Where their once was glee she only saw blackness. He slowly clicked his mandibles. In a controlled calm like way he said "We need to find him. It was Gengar." "We don't even know where he is!" she yelped "He could be anywhere!" He glared at her "Stay or come with me. It makes no difference to me." He pushed her out of the way and tromped off into the night.

 **XXX**

Hawlucha panted with exhaustion. Mankey swung from tree to tree above her. They had been running for miles and miles with Igglybuff always only feet behind. When they had first encountered her they had tried to fight her but they had both been wounded. So after almost an hour of sprinting they were tripping their own feet from over exertion. Mankey suddenly lept from the canopy and landed on the forest floor and fell in sync with Hawluchas footsteps "We need to turn around and fight, I saw the careers heading this way. If we stop now maybe they'll run into each other and fight. Then we can run." he panted. "I don't know what if were caught in the cross fire?" she said "I don't think we have much of a choice." he replied. She nodded and they both came to a halt. "SO YOU COWARDS DECIDED TO STAND AND FIGHT!!" Igglybuff roared " I WILL GIVE YOU A PAINLESS DEATH FOR YOUR BRAVE- Igglybuff was knocked aside by Electivires Thunderbolt. "Ha!" laughed Electivire "Whos the mortal now?" but before Electivire could even bellow anymore insults Igglybuff emerged from the undergrowth with a smile full of razor sharp teeth. Their was a look in his eyes that made all the Careers cower. His smile widened as he jumped upon Electivire and started ripping. The screech that came from Electivire pierced everyones ears. As soon as Igglybuff was done with him the rest of the Careers attacked. Serperior coiled around him and while Beartic held back both his arms. Gabite poised for the final strike. "YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL A GOD!! HAHAHA NONE OF YOU WILL SURVIVE MY WRATH NONE OF Y- and with a slash from Igglybuff was silenced. Mankey shook Hawlucha "Come on we've gotta hide!" the Careers were only a few hundred feet away. He kept trying to drag her away but she was frozen to the spot. He glanced toward the Careers and saw they were heading thier way. With one last longing glance at her he sprinted into the forest.

 **XXX**

Staraptor flew through the sky with Noibat flapping noisely at his side. He had to slow his pace considerably so that she could keep up. He could see a small group exiting the woods. He dared to dive far enough down to see that it was the Careers. Or at least what was left of them. The only Careers left were Beartic, Serperior, and.. oh Garchomp. He had evolved. He was slowly floating away when he noticed that Gengar was creeping in the shadows behind them. With a sneer on his face Gengar teleported directly above Beartic. Beartic fell to his knees as he was hit by a Shadow Ball from Gengar. The whole group hurriedly turned around but saw nothing. "What wassss that?" exclaimed Serperior "Someones attempt to try to kill me." laughed Beartic. "Nothing to worry about. But Staraptor saw something none of them had seen. Gengar hadn't only used Shadow Ball he had used Toxic too. He decided to follow them from a distance so that maybe once Beartic was weakened he could attack. After a few hours of walking Beartic fell to the ground. "I-I can't keep going." "Okay." chuckled Garchomp " I would've had to of killed you eventually." As Garchomp and Serperior walked away Beartic pleaded for help but none came. Soon they were out of sight. Staraptor saw his chance, he was about to swoop down and attack when suddenly Noibat flew past him. She started to use Dragon Breath but Beartic caught her in his claws. With a snarl he lifted her towards his mouth. Staraptor flew towards them both but it was too late. He was too late. Beartic swallowed. But seconds after he lurched. His stomach started to glow with a bright white light. Spurtt! Suddenly where once stood a mighty Beartic was a full grown Noivern. Staraptor swoioed down and landed next to her. "H-how?" he stuttered "I don't unders- bht befire he could utter one more syllable she raked her new found claws across his chest. "I like this new form. It's exactly what I've been waiting for."

 **XXX**

Gengar walked noiselessly next to Pignite and Torracat. This guy really gave Pignite bad vibes. He would dissapear for hours and then suddenly reappear. As he was comtemplating how to get rid of him he heard something tearing through the forest. Something big. From the trees burst Golisopod. As soon as he caught sight of Gengar he used Razor Shell knocking him to the ground. But then Gengar teleported behind him and used Toxic. With a quick click of his claws Golisopod used Leech Life. But before he could deliver the final blow he fell to his knees. The Toxic had weakened him. But Golisopod had no intention of surviving so with one last cry of "For Weedle" he launched himself at Gengar and they both tumbled into a nearby roaring river.

 **XXX**

After the shock from the death of both Gengar and Golisopod Pignite and Torracat had walked a few miles to the outer edge of the forest and set up camp. They looked to the skies waiting to see who else had died. Finally the hologram flickered on and the old Dragonite started speaking. "Hello tributes here are todays victims Weavile: Ice District, Ditto: Normal District, Weedle: Bug District, Golisopod: Bug District, Electivire: Electric District, Hawlucha: Fighting District, Staraptor: Flying District, Gengar: Ghost District. May the odds be ever in your favor.

Pignite shuddered, so many dead. If so many powerful Pokemon had died how would they survive.

 **XXX**

 **A/N Wow okay sooo I'm assuming you want an explanation on cute little Noibat. Well I know I nwver gave any hints but she had just been bidding her time. Waiting to evolve so that she could win. She only used Staraptor. Sorryyyyyy. Well only two more chapters to go. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
